The Colosseum
The Colosseum is now Open! You think you can beat the Stonebreaker? Show me what you got! ''- Stonebreaker of the Arena The first ever 8-round Guild War! Can you win them all? Campaign Period: 2013-08-24 through 2013-08-31 Story Welcome to the Colosseum; the sandy floor stained red with the life's blood of Warriors, the walls ring witht he clashing steel, the stand shudder witht he shouts of fans. This is a place where Drazeros' finest come to test their skills agaist Warriors and Monsters. Many a far-famed hero has fallen bloodied within these walls. Now, this year's biggest even is about to begin and again the best and brightest have gathered. Hero, will you fall beaten and forgotten, blood being greedlily drunk up by the sand, or will you stand victorious, bathing in the cheers of adoring fans? About '''Soul Trophy': Enlords Chimera Dragon, Chimera Demon, Gideon Gladius, Stonebreaker of the Arena to their 8-Star Form Campaign The beauty versus the beast, get a front row seat! ''- Stonebreaker of the Arena '''How to get a Fight Contract:' Get a Fight Contract in Individual Ranking Rewards for each Round an in Win Rewards for each Battle. Fight Contracts: Exp +1 (Can be exchanged for EXP after the end of the event.) Rewards for Fight Contracts collected Individually *Players will get the Reward tier for the number of Fight Contracts they collect, and all reward tiers below that. Individual Rewards Take it to the limit and get yourself some Rewards! ''- Stonebreaker of the Arena '''Individual Rank rewards for each battle '- Not just coins, but SP and Elixir as well! Round 1 - 2013-08-24 (Sat) *The Campaign Rewards will be distributed by Sept. 4th (Wed) *ET Round 2 - 2013-08-25 (Sun) Return to Top Round 3 - 2013-08-26 (Mon) Round 4 - 2013-08-27 (Tues) Round 5 - 2013-08-28 (Wed) Return to Top Round 6 - 2013-08-29 (Thurs) Round 7 - 2013-08-30 (Fri) Round 8 - 2013-08-31 (Sat) Guild Rewards Call in your comrades and get Rewards for your Guild! ''- Stonebreaker of the Arena Guild Win Rewards for Each Battle get an awesome item pack and Fight Contract! Fight Contract, Stamina Potion (+5), Health Potion (+100%), Experience (+30) '''Guild Round Rewards' When the Round Ends, Fireflies appear collect them as Guild Round Rewards! Victory Rewards "Wins" refer to Guild Battle Wins, not individual Wins. The Guild with the most Guild Points at the end of the Guild Battle wins. Win 4 Battles for a Gold Box Key - Chance to get 1 per day! Win battles and get Experience Books! Experience Book (+10) The more battles you win, the more Exp. Books you get! Return to Top Warriors 8-Star Warriors 7-Star Warriors 6-Star Warriors Berserker Warriors Transformation Potions Dragon's Spirit Earn 100 Fight Contracts in The Colosseum Guild Battle *Transform into Gideon Victorious *Raises Human Warriors' Atk 15% and Def 5% *Recover Stamina, Energy and Health 10% faster *Gain 10% more coins Shining Force Reward for Individual Rank 1-20 in Round 2 (2013-08-25) *Transform into Cerylia the Warrior Fairy *Raises Magikin Fairy Warrior Atk 5% and Def 10% *Recover Energy and Health 10% faster *Fairies return 10% faster Sparkling Force Reward for Individual Rank 21-100 in Round 2 (2013-08-25) *Transform into Cerylia the Warrior Fairy only once *Raises Magikin Fairy Warrior Def 10% *Recover Energy 5% faster *Recover Stamina 10% faster *Fairies return 10% faster Winged Vengeance Reward for Individual rank 1-20 in Round 4 (2013-08-27) *Transform into Samael of Briah *Raises Divine Warriors' Atk 5% and Def 10% *Recover Energy and Stamina 10% *Get 10% more Experience Feathered Vengeance Reward for Individual Rank 21-100 in Round 4. (2013-08-27) *Transform into Samael of Briah only once *Raise Divine Warriors' Atk 5% and Def 5% *Recover Energy and Stamina 10% faster *Get 5% more Experience Sand Hurricane Reward for Individuals ranked 1-20 in Round 6 (2013-08-29) *Transform into Desert Assassin *Raises Human Warriors' Atk 10% and Def 5% *Recover Health and Stamina 15% faster Sand Storm Reward for Individuals ranked 21-100 in Round 6 (2013-08-29) *Transform into Desert Assassin only once *Raises Human Warriors's Atk 10% *Recover Health 10% faster *Recover Stamina 15% faster Bottled Rage Reward for Individuals ranked 1-21 in Round 8 (2013-08-31) *Transform into Stonebreaker King of the Arena *Raises Dwarf Warriors' Atk 5% and Def 15% *Recover Energy and Health 10% *Recover Stamina 15% faster *Gain 5% more coins Bottled Anger Reward for Individuals ranked 21-100 in Round 8 (2013-08-31) *Transfer into Stonebreaker King of the Arena only once *Raises Dwarf Warriors' Atk 5% and Def 5% *Recover Energy 5% faster *Recover Health 10% faster *Recover Stamina 15% faster *Gain 5% more coins Additional Information *The warriors listed above can be Enlorded whether or not they have been Evolved. *All rewards will be distributed by Sept 4. (Wed) *ET. *Battle Rewards will be distributed approximately 10 minutes after the end of that battle. If Players change Guilds during this time, there is a chance they will not receive the correct Rewards. *To claim Win rewards for each battle, a player must participate in that battle. If the Player does not participate, then they are ineligible for those rewards. *To claim Win rewards for each Round, a Player will only receive Rewards for each Battle they participated in. If they Player does not participate, then they are ineligible for those Rewards. Category:August 2013 Events Category:Guild War